After the Storm
by KateB-fan
Summary: Lo que sucedió luego de que Kate tomara de la mano a Rick en el final de temporada... capítulo 11 listo! Mónaco y Montecarlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, como podrán imaginarse, me llevó unos días bajar de la nube y poder escribir esta historia... creo que voy a seguirla, pero por lo pronto, aquí está lo que sucedió cuando Kate tomó de la mano a Rick y la pantalla (desafortunadamente) se oscureció... espero que les guste...  
**

**After the Storm**

Rick caminó con sus dedos entrelazados, tras Kate. Ella se movía con suavidad, a pesar de la demostración de deseo de hacía unos pocos segundos, Rick tenía la impresión de que ella quería demostrarle que estaba segura, que todo esto no era un arrebato… aunque en parte, ambos sabían que lo era… y bienvenido el arrebato, porque sin él, todavía estarían intentando reconstruir una vida separados…

La iluminación apenas alcanzaba para poder ver algo más que sombras en la habitación de Rick. Solo quedaba la iluminación que llegaba del living y de vez en cuando, algún relámpago que permitía recordarles que afuera, la tormenta era terrible…

La hizo detenerse justo al entrar y la miró a los ojos en la penumbra. Ambos habían soñado con esta situación tantas veces y a la vez todo les parecía extraño, bizarro… ¿sería acaso la tormenta? ¿sería la situación? Rick siempre había tenido en claro que este momento llegaría… a pesar de que hacía unas semanas había perdido las esperanzas… y finalmente las cosas se habían acomodado… pero luego, el haber tenido que confesarle su "secreto" a Kate, le había traído inseguridad… otra vez…

Kate parecía distinta… no hablaba… lo único que hacía era demostrarle una y mil veces cuanto lo deseaba. Aún con la mirada…

Se quedaron un par de segundos inmóviles… él sintiéndose algo incómodo, realmente no la esperaba esa noche… y ella, intentando darle espacio para acomodarse a esta nueva situación… ella lo comprendía muy bien, le había tomado meses sanarse y poder enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia él… y una hora sentada en la hamaca, bajo el diluvio, para decidirse a venir a buscarlo… Kate no quería que él se arrepintiera, o lo que es peor, que desconfiara de ella…

Kate quería hacer lo que era mejor para ambos… y sabía que lo mejor, era estar con él…

Rick alzó una mano y acarició su cara mientras acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja. Kate inspiró, quería más… pero no quería ir a buscarlo, ella había dejado en claro sus intenciones, ahora todo dependía de él…

Rick apoyó su frente en la de ella y sus ojos se deslizaron hacia su escote, la respiración aún agitada, hacía que fuera evidente, aún en la oscuridad, su deseo.

Kate movió sus labios suavemente, deseándolo, pero sin decidirse a besarlo. Lo sintió entreabrirlos y focalizó su mirada en ellos.

-Dios mío, Kate…- jadeó- por favor no quiero sufrir más…- el ruego llegó hondo al corazón de Kate que casi estalla en llanto. Realmente lo había hecho sufrir mucho… y ella también había sufrido…

-Te juro… Rick… que lo único que quiero ahora es a ti… lo único que me importa es estar contigo…- le dijo en voz bajísima, casi pidiéndole disculpas.

-No mas sufrimientos… no más inseguridades… por favor, Kate… te estoy entregando mi corazón…- le dijo y ella lo tomó de la cara y se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y yo te estoy entregando el mío…- le dijo y besó suavemente sus labios.

Rick la miró durante unos segundos y luego sonrió. Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió que él soltaba algo de aire que parecía estar reteniendo…

Las manos de Rick buscaron su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Kate se dejó llevar por ese laberinto de emociones nuevas que estaba sintiendo… sabía lo que era besarlo… lo había descubierto hacía más de un año… pero ese beso no había significado nada más que una prueba… una prueba exitosa, en efecto… y ahora Kate necesitaba saber lo que se sentía al estar en sus brazos…

Los labios de él buscaron los suyos con ansiedad, Kate entreabrió su boca, necesitaba sentirlo más…

Los dedos se escurrieron entre la ropa mojada, a la altura de la espalda y Kate se encontró jadeando cuando los sintió sobre su piel…

Sin dejar de besarlo, Kate se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Rick siguió acariciándola y la sintió temblar.

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó él en su boca.

-No importa…- jadeó ella deslizando sus dedos para desabotonar la camisa de él.

Una vez que pudo quitársela, Kate acercó su nariz al pecho de Rick y suspiró. Levantó la cabeza y besó sus labios y luego descendió por su cuello y hombros, hasta llegar a su pecho…

-Kate…- gimió él y ella rió, provocando un intenso cosquilleo en su abdomen.

Kate continuó un momento más besándolo y sintió las manos de Rick luchando con los botones de su camisa. Se separó un poco y lo miró con una sonrisa, a la vez tímida y provocativa que lo hizo temblar de deseo…

Mordiéndose el labio, Kate fue desabotonando su camisa hasta que él la ayudó a deslizarla hacia abajo y se quedó observándola con deseo.

Segundos más tarde, Rick estiró su mano y tocó con las yemas de sus dedos, los labios entreabiertos de Kate, que los besó y se acercó a ella. Con una mano desabrochó su ropa interior y con la otra, primero acarició la cicatriz y luego su pecho, intensamente…

Kate jadeó apreciativamente y él movió su otra mano que comenzó a acariciarla como la otra, mientras la besaba profundamente…

De pronto, Kate separó su boca de la de él y lo miró.

Sus manos trabajaron casi con furia para despojarlo de los pantalones y bóxers y cuando Rick quiso acordar, estaba totalmente desnudo frente a ella.

Una vez más, Kate se mordió el labio mientras lo observaba, provocativa… Rick la hizo girar y apoyó su cuerpo contra ella, al tiempo que con una mano acariciaba su pecho y con la otra desabotonaba el pantalón.

Segundos más tarde, ya no había ropa que los incomodara y como seguían en la misma posición, Rick comenzó a besar sus hombros y ella instintivamente movió su cadera hacia atrás, rozando su erección y haciéndolo jadear.

Rick separó su cabello y besó húmedamente la base de su cuello. Kate hizo un sonido con su garganta y giró en redondo, atrapando sus labios con los de ella mientras apretaba su cuerpo con el de él.

La empujó hacia atrás hasta que Kate se sentó en la cama. Rick se inclinó sobre ella y la hizo recostar. Kate sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando él apoyó sus labios sobre su pecho y la besó larga y lánguidamente, recorriendo cada milímetro de su piel…

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus puños alrededor de la manta que cubría la cama cuando los labios de Rick alcanzaron su zona más sensible. Intentó relajarse, pero no podía, su necesidad por él era muy intensa…

-Por favor…- jadeó con voz gruesa, excitada…- te necesito, Rick…

Rick la miró a los ojos y se sentó en la punta de la cama, ella se levantó y volvió a besarlo mientras colocaba las piernas, una hacia cada lado de él. La diferencia de estatura hizo que Rick se tentara y volviera a torturarla con sus labios y su lengua, pero Kate no se quejó, lo dejó hacer mientras descendía sobre él despacio, para poder ajustarse a esa nueva sensación de la mejor manera…

Una vez que llegó lo más profundo que pudo, cerró los ojos y sonrió, sintiéndose por primera vez completa…

Rick la tomó de la cintura, desesperado por sentirla, la fricción que se originó con ese leve movimiento lo volvió loco.

Kate trabó su mirada con la de él y en silencio, lo autorizó a moverse. Al principio, él lo hizo lenta y profundamente y cerró un momento los ojos, de alguna manera avasallado por la situación. Kate sonrió con ternura y cuando él abrió los ojos, tuvo que luchar para no dejarse llevar por la necesidad… no quería que las cosas terminaran tan rápido.

Ella lo ayudó a establecer el ritmo y luego de un par de minutos intensos, llegaron juntos al clímax, Kate jadeando el nombre de él mientras Rick la sostenía, sus ojos en los de ella, casi sin poder creer que finalmente, la tenía en sus brazos…

Sin decir una sola palabra, ella se desconectó de él y se acostaron abrazados debajo de la manta.

Kate sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras perdía su nariz en el hombro de Rick. Él se contentó con mirarla dormir… ella estaba en sus brazos, la más notable, enloquecedora, desafiante y frustrante, finalmente se había decidido a darle una oportunidad a su historia de amor…

* * *

**Esta fue la acción (se habrán dado cuenta de que casi no hablaron ¿no?), en el próximo capítulo vendrá una charla... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 2. Se que prometí una charla, pero decidí hacer este capítulo un poco mas light porque pienso seguir esta historia un par de capítulos más, por lo menos, así que la charla se irá dando de a poco... espero que les guste... igual escucho sugerencias, estoy inspirada pero a veces sus ideas me vienen muy bien! Gracias!  
**

**Capítulo 2**

Kate fue la primera es despertarse. Cuando abrió los ojos sintió una sensación de placidez que hacía mucho no experimentaba. Se acurrucó entre los brazos de él y suspiró feliz. Él la apretó instintivamente contra su cuerpo, aún dormido…

Kate no tenía idea de cuantas horas habían pasado. Todo estaba más calmo y sosegado afuera… la tormenta había pasado… tal como lo había hecho la suya, la que guardaba en su interior…

Se incorporó y lo observó dormir… se dio cuenta de que no se cansaría de mirarlo. Sonrió preguntándose por qué no le había dado una oportunidad antes a ese sentimiento tan puro… ella se había enamorado de él desde el principio, y él no la había engañado… Kate sabía que él era mujeriego… pero también sabía que con el solo pedido de ella de que él abandonara esa vida, Rick lo hubiera hecho… pero ella no se había atrevido… hasta ahora… luego de tanto sufrir, de tantas inseguridades… Rick había estado siempre a su lado… y, como él le había dicho el día anterior, ya no era más un compañero…

Y Kate se dio cuenta de que aunque la relación de ellos no hubiese funcionado, o él no hubiese querido tener nada con ella… (era claro que sí, pero Kate dudaba de la seriedad que él querría para su relación), habría rescatado la amistad y el compañerismo… Rick era su alma gemela… podría haberlo sido en forma platónica, pero por lo visto, también había mucha piel entre ellos…

Una idea cruzó su cabeza y Kate se mordió el labio, lo tenía a su merced, y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad…

Comenzó a besarlo con suavidad… primero en la cara, luego en el cuello y los hombros hasta que llegó al pecho… cada tanto interrumpía su tarea y lo observaba, estaba desesperada por hacerlo reaccionar. Y cuando Kate se acercaba peligrosamente a la zona de la cintura, Rick hizo un movimiento rápido que la tomó por sorpresa y se colocó sobre ella, mientras la besaba en el cuello.

Kate lanzó una carcajada, sentía cosquillas y la realidad era que el gesto de Rick la había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Cuáles eran tus planes conmigo, detective?- le dijo él y vio que su sonrisa se esfumaba.

-Kate… no más detective, ¿está bien?- le dijo ella en tono serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso Gates te separó de la fuerza?- le dijo él sorprendido.

-Quiso suspenderme… pero renuncié…- dijo y suspiró.

-¿Cómo que renunciaste? Ser policía es tu vida…- Rick no podía creer lo que oía.

-Ya no… si no puedo resolver el caso de mi madre, por lo que sea… entonces ya no es mi vida… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas luchaban por escaparse de sus ojos.

-Pero, Kate…- insistió él.

-Nada, Rick… no quiero discutir esto… solo quiero pensar en nosotros… - le dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Te diré lo que haremos… ya que no tienes que ir a trabajar…

-Dime…- le dijo ella un poco más animada.

-Nos tomaremos unos días de vacaciones… hasta que mi madre vuelva de los Hamptons… y luego nos instalaremos ahí… el tiempo que quieras…- le dijo sonriente, Kate no pudo evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo.

-Suena bien…- dijo pensativa- pero ¿adónde iremos estos días?

-No lo sé… tú elige… yo no tengo problemas… me dices donde vamos y yo te sigo…

-Pero, Rick… me temo que no tengo suficiente dinero para gastar en vacaciones… quiero decir… soy una desempleada y aunque tengo algo ahorrado, no lo puedo invertir en diversión.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto, Kate… ¿acaso no sabes que no necesitas pagar nada? Estás conmigo… si de algo me alegro en este caso es de no tener problemas financieros así puedo darme los gustos que quiero y cuando quiero…

-Yo no puedo permitir que me pagues el viaje… eso sería convertirme en una de tus amiguitas de turno…

-Kate…- dijo y la tomó de la cara, para que ella lo mirara- tú no eres ninguna de esas amiguitas que mencionas… además, eso era cuando no te tenía a ti, que eres la mujer de mi vida…- dijo y ella se sonrojó- tómalo como un regalo… realmente quiero hacer un viaje contigo desde hace siglos…

-Bien… pero no quiero que te malacostumbres… yo no soy de las que reciben regalos… no los necesito…

-¿Y demostraciones de cariño?

-Con unas flores de vez en cuando, alcanza…- le dijo ella tratando de no sonreír demasiado.

-Entendido…- dijo él y besó su cuello para sellar el pacto. Kate sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando él se demoró un poco más de lo normal en abandonar sus caricias.

-Dios! Levantémonos ya porque si no desayunamos te voy a morder… además… corremos el riesgo de quedarnos todo el día en la cama y eso es de perezosos… - dijo ella y él la miró con suspicacia…

-Bueno… yo no diría perezosos… sobre todo si hay actividad física- le dijo alzando la ceja y ella rió.

-No nos podemos quedar aquí todo el día, Rick…- insistió ella.

-¿Y qué no los impide?- dijo y de repente su sangre se congeló- Alexis…

-¿Alexis?- repitió Kate sin comprender.

-Dijo que vendría por la mañana…- dijo Rick y miró el reloj.

-¡Dios mío! Rick… hagamos algo… no puede encontrarme aquí… sería un desastre…- dijo Kate.

-Bueno… tampoco sería un desastre… solo una situación algo incómoda…- quiso calmarla él- Alexis sabe perfectamente lo que me pasa contigo…

-Pero de ahí a encontrarnos en la cama, desnudos, hay un paso…

-Es cierto… ven…- dijo y se levantó- te prestaré algo de ropa mientras ponemos a secar la tuya…

Kate lo vio moverse desnudo por la habitación y no pudo evitar desearlo. Quería llamarlo para que volviera a la cama con ella. Quería perderse en sus brazos y volver a sentirlo como la noche anterior… pero no había tiempo… o por lo menos no ahora…

Rick se acercó y le entregó una camisa de algodón y Kate se la puso, junto con un par de pantalones cortos.

Luego fueron a desayunar mientras la ropa se secaba. Kate preparó unos huevos revueltos y Rick el café.

Mientras desayunaban, tomados de la mano y besándose cada tanto, sin hablar de nada importante, escucharon la puerta.

Kate se tensó, aunque la situación era mejor que si se hubiesen quedado en la cama, ella vestía ropa de su padre, y eso no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Alexis entró sonriente y se sobresaltó un poco cuando los vio.

-Kate… papá…- dijo sin saber qué mas agregar.

-Alexis…- dijo Kate y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sonrojándose ante la mirada curiosa de la chica.

-Siento haber llegado así… quiero decir… espero no haber interrumpido…

-Para nada…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Bien… entonces… me iré a dormir… siéntanse en libertad… no he dormido en toda la noche… necesito una cama, ahora…- dijo y bostezó.

-¿No dormiste? ¿Entonces qué estuviste haciendo?- quiso saber él.

-¿Acaso yo te pregunté lo que tú y Kate hicieron durante la noche?- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando él suspiró sin saber qué contestar.

-Alexis…- dijo Kate y tosió con incomodidad.

-Si…- dijo Alexis que se había acercado a saludarla.

-Quería felicitarte por tu graduación… siento no haber podido ir…

-Se que estabas ocupada… y créeme… me has hecho el mejor regalo que se puede hacer…

Kate la miró sin comprender. ¿Acaso Alexis le agradecía no haber ido?

-Ver a mi padre feliz es lo que más me importa…- dijo y sonrió, besando su mejilla.

Kate se quedó mirándola mientras subía la escalera y Rick colocó una mano sobre la de ella.

-Me hace feliz que ella te acepte…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace a mí…- dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bien… ¿adónde vamos?- la apuró él.

Kate sacudió la cabeza, Rick pudo observar el debate interno.

-¿Florencia?- dijo ella y se ruborizó, quizás era demasiado.

-Ciao…- dijo él y ella sonrió- mañana mismo nos vamos…-le dijo y besó su frente con ternura.

* * *

**Qué tal estuvo? Me los imagino de mini luna de miel... hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido! Gracias por leerlo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate sonrió mientras lo observaba hablar por teléfono, su agente de viajes había osado proponerle posponer el viaje dos días y Rick no estaba en condiciones de discutir nada de eso…

Finalmente luego de un largo rato, pudo imponer su idea y cortó la comunicación…

-Me imagino que no te estarás riendo de mi…- dijo alzando una ceja y ella achicó los ojos sin ocultar su sonrisa.

-Lo siento… me da gracia tanto ímpetu…- dijo ella y él sacudió la cabeza, sentándose a su lado en el sofá y luego besando sus labios con ternura.

-Dios… pensé que nunca viviríamos esto… no tienes idea de lo que significa esa sonrisa para mi…

-¿Dices que no sonrío a menudo?- Kate estaba sorprendida, si había algo que sentía que la delataba en sus sentimientos por él, era la sonrisa tonta que no podía ocultar cada vez que él hacía una apreciación graciosa durante un caso…

-Sonríes menos de lo que me gustaría… pero quizás tengo altas expectativas… una persona no puede ir por la vida sonriendo todo el tiempo… ¿verdad?

-Tú me haces feliz… trataré de demostrártelo más seguido…- dijo y tomó su cara entre sus manos, acercando sus labios a los de él pero solo para provocarlo y él suspiró, permitiéndoselo… y disfrutándolo también, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sabes qué? Tengo un nuevo libro que me gustaría mostrarte…- le dijo él luego de abrir los ojos y alejarse un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Un libro?- preguntó ella- ¿cuál?

-Uno… pero no lo tengo aquí…- dijo mirando sus labios con deseo.

¿Ah no?- dijo ella casi dejándose llevar por sus palabras.

-No… lo tengo guardado… en mi habitación…- siguió él y ella entreabrió sus labios

-Te espero…- le dijo ella y él cerró los ojos con impotencia.

-¿No me acompañas?- preguntó desesperanzado.

-¿Acaso tienes otras intenciones?- preguntó batiendo sus pestañas.

-¿Yo?- preguntó él fingiendo inocencia- qué podría querer yo en mi habitación… a solas contigo- dijo acercándose a sus labios- más que besar cada centímetro de ti… y escucharte pedirme más?

-¡Castle!- dijo ella luego de experimentar un escalofrío, simplemente no podía evitar desearlo.

-Mmm?- otra vez se hizo el inocente.

-Tengo que ir a casa a hacer mi bolso…

-Te acompaño…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Puedo ir sola… si tienes cosas que hacer…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, la verdad es que tenía un poco de temor.

-Si fuera por mi, no te dejaría ir… te compraría todo nuevo e incluso te mudaría de departamento…- dijo él con resolución.

-Pero me gusta mi departamento… puse mucho dinero y dedicación en él…

-Está bien… conservaremos el departamento… pero no vivirás sola…

-¿Ah no? ¿Vendrás a vivir conmigo?- rió ella divertida.

-Hablaremos de eso luego…

-Vamos…- dijo ella y alzó una ceja.

* * *

Rick la llevó en su auto hasta su departamento y se aseguraron de que todo estuviera en su lugar… al parecer así era, así que luego de entrar, Rick se quedó esperándola en el living… apenas podía calmar el ritmo de su corazón, lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

Pero lo que no sabía Rick, era que Kate, a pocos metros de él, mientras armaba su bolso con las cosas que creía indispensables para su viaje, sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Kate abrió el cajón de su ropa interior y se mordió el labio, no hacía mucho, en un arranque de valentía, había comprado un camisón y había fantaseado usarlo con Rick si alguna vez llegaba a tener intimidad con él. Pensó en guardarlo… pero no pudo reprimirse y se lo probó…

-Rick…- dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que él vendría en cuanto la escuchara. Rick era muy respetuoso, pero si ella lo llamaba, acudiría.

-¿Si?- dijo antes de asomarse por la puerta y cuando la vio, abrió la boca. Era de color negro y corto muy por encima de las rodillas, de encaje y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Lo compré hace un tiempo… ¿crees que deba llevarlo?- le dijo algo nerviosa pero divertida por la cara de deseo que él no parecía querer ocultar.

-Creo que no lo necesitarás… aunque tengo que reconocer que… Dios! Kate… te queda increíble…- le dijo desde la puerta y ella sonrió complacida.

-Bien…- dijo ella- gracias…

-Si…- dijo él sin poder reaccionar.

-¿Te quedarás ahí todo el tiempo?- dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y luego de mirarla unos segundos más, giró para irse.

-Rick…- lo llamó ella y él se volvió- la idea no era que te fueras…

-¿No? – preguntó él y sonrió.

-Pensé que te interesaría quedarte… conmigo…- dijo en voz baja y sexy y cuando quiso acordar, lo tenía ahí a su lado.

-Siempre…- dijo él y la tomó de la cintura.

-Bien…- dijo ella y deslizó su boca por el cuello de él, que jadeó apreciativamente y deslizó sus manos por debajo del camisón, atrapando una de sus partes favoritas para acariciarla intensamente.

-Amor… ¿crees que sería muy descortés de mi parte si quisiera quitarte esta prenda? No quiero que pienses que no disfruto vértela puesta…

-Quítala…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

Rick no necesitó que ella repitiera la orden y una vez que lo hizo, acarició su piel intensamente.

Kate trabajó para despojarlo de todo lo que llevaba puesto y una vez sin barreras de por medio, él la abrazó ahí, ambos de pie al lado de la cama.

-Pensé que yo era el único desesperado aquí…- jadeó él mientras besaba su cuello y sus hombros.

-¿Desesperación?- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada- solo recuperamos el tiempo perdido…- dijo y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

Kate tomó su cara entre las manos y lo besó húmedamente.

-Bueno…- dijo él luego del beso- pero tienes que admitir que estás un poco desesperada…

-Si lo estuviera, no podría pedirte que te vistas y dejarte con las ganas, y a mí también…- dijo ella en voz baja, sobre sus labios.

-¿Lo harás?- dijo él sorprendido.

-No me tientes… soporté cuatro largos años deseándote… puedo esperar un poco más…

-¿Serías capaz de hacer algo así?

-Es muy estimulante fantasear… y ahora que se lo que es estar contigo… mi cuerpo sufriría ese dolor casi placentero de cuando deseas a alguien y tienes que esperar para tenerlo… créeme… nada puede ser peor que los cuatro años que esperé por ti…

-Dos cosas… una: ¿cuatro años esperando por mi? Y la otra: ¿dolor casi placentero? ¿Te gusta sufrir Kate?

-Castle… soy una mujer… creo que sería estúpido negar que te deseé desde el primer momento… y luego el sentimiento se fue profundizando… por supuesto… pero tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no aceptar cada una de tus insinuaciones… no quería mezclar las cosas…

-Y yo que pensaba que te caía mal…- suspiró él y besó sus hombros.

-Te diré que haremos…- dijo ella y se separó para mirarlo a los ojos con un gesto de misterio y a la vez regocijo- ¿qué tal si nos aguantamos hasta llegar a Florencia?

-Pero eso será, con suerte, pasado mañana…- protestó él.

-Mejor… no tienes idea de todo lo que tengo planeado para ese momento…- le dijo soltándose de su abrazo y sin dejarlo contestar, comenzó a vestirse.

-Kate…- intentó protestar él.

-Créeme, no te arrepentirás…- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Podrías darme un adelanto, ¿no?- dijo él sin querer resignarse.

-Luego… si te portas bien…- dijo ella sonriendo, adoraba jugar con él.

-Y ¿cómo sería eso?

-Si aceptas jugar…- dijo ella.

-Acepto…- dijo él, se sentía incapaz de discutir con ella.

-Bien… las reglas son sencillas… solo se permiten los besos y las caricias inocentes… nuestra relación seguirá siendo de alguna forma platónica…

-Pero…- dijo él y ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Juegas o no?- dijo ella con fastidio.

-Está bien…- dijo y comenzó a vestirse.

* * *

Un rato más tarde volvieron al departamento de Rick, con el bolso y Alexis los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que se tomen unos días… yo iré a reunirme con la abuela a los Hamptons… así no te quedarás preocupado por mi…

-Bien…- dijo Rick y besó su frente, gesto que hizo sonreír a Kate.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir aquí?- preguntó Alexis.

-Si… lo haré… supongo que dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick.

-Bien… ¿por qué no duermen juntos?

-Porque… bueno… estamos cansados y nos parece mejor tener cada uno un cuarto…- dijo Rick.

-Papá… tengo dieciocho años… se lo que suele suceder cuando una pareja está enamorada…

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir, precisamente es que preferimos dormir separados para dormir toda la noche de corrido… todo está bien entre nosotros y sabemos que tú te imaginas lo que sucede… confiamos en ti, Alexis… tranquila…- dijo Kate con calma y Alexis sonrió.

-Bien… entonces los dejaré tranquilos… - dijo y se levantó de la silla y le guiñó el ojo a su padre.

* * *

Rick y Kate se sentaron confortables en el sofá y disfrutaron un par de películas, así que tuvieron la oportunidad de estar abrazados y sentirse cerca durante un buen rato.

Cuando se hizo la hora de dormir, Rick evaluó la posibilidad de pedirle a Kate que se olvidasen del "juego" pero se obligó a respetar sus deseos y trató de pensar en la recompensa que tendría cuando llegaran a Florencia.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- sugirió él.

-Si… - dijo ella y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Usaré el cuarto de huéspedes…- dijo él.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-Ya que te gusta sufrir, te quedarás en mi habitación bajo las sábanas en donde anoche hicimos el amor… y me extrañarás- le dijo al oído- tanto que te dolerá… como a ti te gusta…- agregó y ella suspiró.

-De acuerdo…- le dijo y él sonrió.

Cuando Kate se acomodó entre las sábanas y sintió el aroma del perfume de Rick suspiró. Sería una noche interminable…

* * *

**Será mucho? Tengo muchas expectativas con respecto a esta historia... espero que les pase lo mismo, perdón por la demora, prometo actualizar pronto y seguir con mis otra historias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rick se despertó sobresaltado cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes donde había decidido pasar la noche… respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse, esos días habían sido algo extraños y él temía que algo malo estuviera por suceder, por eso no podía esperar a irse lejos, llevándose a Kate durante un tiempo, hasta que las cosas estuviesen calmadas…

Se levantó desperezándose, vestía solo sus bóxers. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió. Kate sonrió en cuanto lo vio y Rick sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Esa sonrisa le iluminaba la vida…

-Hey…- dijo ella sin poder dejar de sonreír- siento haberte despertado… solo… quería verte… te extrañaba…- le dijo sonrojándose un poco y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Ella vestía un camisón no muy largo, pero que nada tenía que ver con el que Rick le había visto puesto el día anterior, era de seda, color celeste.

-Buenos días, amor…- dijo él y luego de frotarse los ojos sonriendo, la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola con ternura.

-Buenos días…- respondió ella con la nariz perdida en el cuello de él, sintiéndose segura y a salvo.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó él sin soltarla.

-Solo lo hubiera superado estar en tus brazos… dormí muy bien…- dijo ella y él sonrió seductor.

-¿Desayunamos?- dijo él besando su cuello con suavidad, tenía que reprimir el deseo de acariciarla para poder respetar el trato que tenían.

-Ya estuve preparando algo…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

-Bien… me muero de hambre… ¿y Alexis?- preguntó él mientras la tomaba de la cintura y salían caminando para bajar las escaleras.

-Desayunó temprano y se fue… espera llegar para despedirnos…- dijo Kate.

-¿Le hiciste el desayuno?- preguntó Rick sorprendido.

-Si… ¿por qué?- le dijo Kate también sorprendida con su pregunta.

-No lo se… me parece extraño… algo que me hubiese gustado ver…

-Lo hubieses visto si te hubieras levantado a tiempo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Es un reproche?

-No…- dijo ella y no pudo evitar besar su mejilla- me alegra que te hayas podido relajar… hace bien dormir un poco… pero no te quejes…- dijo y alzó la ceja divertida.

-Es cierto… pero dime… ¿hablaron?- quiso saber él.

-Si… por supuesto… ella está feliz de que estemos juntos, si eso te preocupa…

-No es que me preocupe… es que ella es tan especial que no me gustaría pensar que tiene alguna duda o incomodidad a causa de esta felicidad que nosotros compartimos…

-Rick… ¿cómo crees que tu hija podría estar mal si nos ve bien a nosotros?

-Dime… ¿tú podrías aceptar que tu padre estuviera con otra mujer, aún viendo que está enamorado?- dijo y Kate se sintió sin aire de repente.

-No es lo mismo, Rick… lo sabes… ella vio como el matrimonio tuyo con Meredith se caía a pedazos… y luego te vio infeliz con Gina…

-Y luego me vio enamorado de ti hasta el punto de arriesgar mi vida… y eso la tenía preocupada, Kate… yo se que ella quiere mi felicidad, pero teme por mi vida… es todo…

-Entonces creo que deberían tener una conversación ustedes dos… a mi ella solo me dijo que estaba feliz porque nos veía felices… - dijo Kate para resumir.

-Tienes razón… creo que hablaré con ella antes de irnos…

* * *

Desayunaron intercambiando besos y caricias, pero solo del estilo que "tenían permitido" y luego terminaron sentados en el sillón, hablando de cosas poco importantes, o mejor dicho, no demasiado profundas.

-¿Sabes qué pasará con tu trabajo?- intentó él en un momento en que ambos se quedaron callados, y él aprovechó para besar sus manos con ternura.

-No hay trabajo, Rick… eso es lo que pasa… pero estoy en paz… por ahora, decidí que mi vida personal es más importante… y no tengo deseos de pelear con Gates ni de rogarle que comprenda mis motivos para obrar como lo hice…

-Quizás si te tomas un tiempo, puedas hablar con ella en paz…- dijo Rick pensativo.

-Yo estoy segura de que podremos hablar en paz algún día… esa mujer es una profesional muy exigente, pero también es un ser humano…

-Un ser humano que a mí no me quiere ni ver…

-Es solo porque sabe que no puede tenerte…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Tenerme?- preguntó él confundido.

-Por supuesto… porque eres todo mío… y ella no puede tenerte…- dijo ella y besó sus labios ruidosamente.

-Mmmm…- dijo él en su boca- ¿marcando territorio, srta. Beckett?

-¿Señorita?- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada- créeme, eso me suena menos apropiado que detective…

-Te llamaré como quieras amor…- dijo él mirándola con ternura.

-Bien… bien…- dijo ella convencida.

Rick la sentó sobre sus piernas y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para besar su cuello.

-Mmm… amo tu perfume…- dijo ella con la nariz literalmente hundida en su cuello.

-Si lo hubiese sabido antes…- dijo él sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, para poder disfrutar mejor de la sensación.

-Hubiese sido peligroso para mí…- dijo ella y sonrió, separando su cara de él para mirarlo con la ceja alzada.

-Pero créeme… muy, pero muy divertido…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

Sin darse cuenta, Rick deslizó la mano por el costado del muslo de Kate y la acarició con intensidad. Kate cerró los ojos un momento, y buscó sus labios con los de ella.

-Dios… me haces perder la noción de todo…- dijo él y la acomodó frente a él, la exquisita fricción entre ellos les había hecho olvidar el pacto que tenían…

-Rick…- dijo ella en voz bajísima, luego de unos cuantos minutos intensos.

-Esto es una tortura…- dijo él dándose cuenta de lo que habían pactado, que por supuesto, no estaban cumpliendo.

-Si… lo sé…- dijo ella y se separó de él con los ojos oscuros por el deseo- ¿quieres que nos olvidemos del trato?

-No… no… tú querías esto… yo quiero darte el gusto… - dijo y la tomó de la nuca, mirándola de cerca- soporté cuatro años para poder hacerte el amor por primera vez… puedo soportar 24 horas más… sabiendo cual será la recompensa.

-Gracias…- dijo Kate que en ese momento se sentía más en condiciones de flaquear que de continuar con su idea.

-Bien…- Rick suspiró intentando controlarse y la dejó en el sillón, su resolución estaba intacta, pero el roce aunque suave que provocaba el hecho de que ella estuviese sobre él, era más que suficiente- tenemos menos de dos horas antes de irnos a tomar el avión… ¿qué tal un baño?- sugirió

-No lo se… ¿no sería demasiado torturante?…

-Pensé que te gustaba…- dijo él divertido, ahora las cosas parecían haberse dado vuelta. Asombrosamente, él podía controlarse, porque en definitiva estaba acostumbrado, y era Kate quien estaba sufriendo…

Y Kate se dejó torturar. Compartió con él una ducha. Él la abrazó y besó sus labios bajo el agua tibia, la ayudó a lavarse el cabello y cuando él salió, Kate se encontró con la frente apoyada en la pared, respirando hondo para relajarse.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, mientras se preparaban para irse, llegó Alexis.

-Me alegra haber llegado antes de que se fueran…- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su padre.

-Escucha, Alexis… yo quería que hablemos… - dijo Rick con seriedad- yo se que hasta hace un tiempo, realmente te preocupaba mi seguridad… y eso era lo único que tenías en contra de mi posible relación con Kate…

-Papá… Kate… en realidad tengo que admitir que tengo un poco de miedo… por ti, papá… porque creo que si alguien quiere hacerle mal a Kate, es obvio que te elegirían como blanco… pero por otro lado también temo por Kate, porque a lo largo de todo este tiempo…- dijo y sintió lágrimas en los ojos- he aprendido a quererla mucho, a través tuyo y en las pocas cosas que hemos compartido… que fueron pocas, pero quizás más de las que pude haber compartido con mi madre o con Gina, que fueron mujeres importantes en tu vida… así que… lo único que les pido, si es que están decididos a seguir adelante… es que se cuiden y que sean infinitamente felices… como se merecen…- dijo y los abrazó a ambos.

Luego de intercambiar algunos abrazos, besos y lágrimas, Kate y Rick se despidieron de Alexis y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Hicieron todos los trámites y luego de un rato, escucharon que los llamaban para abordar el vuelo a Florencia.

-¿Lista para empezar una vida juntos?- le dijo él con emoción.

Kate asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, un nudo en la garganta le impidió contestar con palabras… pero él la comprendió. Tomó su mano tal como ella lo había hecho la primera noche que habían pasado juntos y se encaminaron hacia el avión…

* * *

**Florencia, allá vamos! Todos digo, porque nosotros vamos con ellos no? Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leerlo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Varias horas más tarde, Kate se había quedado dormida… mientras Rick leía una revista. Estaban tomados de la mano, Rick todavía no se acostumbraba demasiado a la idea, pero igualmente, todo le parecía irreal pero placentero…

Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió al cruzar la mirada con él. Había tenido un sueño bastante interesante y aunque estaba disfrutando de la "espera" que ambos habían acordado, no pudo evitar suspirar cuando él se inclinó y besó sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él que notó un ligero cambio de conducta.

-Si… es solo que… creo que estoy un poco mareada…- dijo y se sentó un poco más derecha, de inmediato, cuando él deslizó su mano por la espalda de ella, sintió que todo ese mareo había sido causado por ese sueño que había tenido con él y trató de ocultar su repentino ataque de vergüenza…

-¿Por qué no te vas a refrescar un poco? Solo quedan un par de horas y estaremos en Florencia…

-Tienes razón…- dijo y se levantó, y él se permitió acariciar un poco su cintura cuando pasó sobre él, y Kate se mordió el labio cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza.

Caminó por el estrecho pasillo, el avión estaba vacío en ese sector, no había mucha gente viajando en primera clase ese día y cuando entró al toilette se mojó un poco la cara y sonrió al ver su imagen en el espejo.

Rick la esperó pacientemente en su asiento, pero cuando pasaron más de quince minutos y Kate no apareció, empezó a preocuparse. No podía haber sucedido nada malo, pero quizás ella estaba descompuesta y él no pudo evitar levantarse y acercarse a la puerta para ver si podía ayudarla…

Ni bien se acercó, intentó golpear para ver si ella le respondía y notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos, se imaginó lo peor. Empujó suavemente la puerta conteniendo su respiración y sintió que alguien lo tironeaba y lo hacía entrar en el baño.

De inmediato, sintió los labios de Kate sobre los suyos, estaba contra la puerta y aunque las caricias de Kate eran intensas, aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que todo estaba bien…

Kate apretó su cuerpo contra el de él y lo besó durante un buen rato hasta que, ante la débil respuesta de él, se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Hey…- dijo y trató de sonreír- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó algo preocupada.

-Si… lo siento… me asusté un poco…- dijo jadeando- pensé que te había pasado algo…- agregó.

-Solo… te extrañaba…- le dijo sobre sus labios y él sonrió.

-Estábamos juntos recién…- dijo él casi sin comprender.

-Te extrañaba, así…- dijo y mordió suavemente su labio superior.

-¿No era que no estaba permitido este tipo de contacto?- dijo él alzando la ceja.

-¿Quién dijo?- preguntó Kate deslizando una mano hacia abajo y acariciándolo intensamente, notando que él tenía tanto deseo como ella de seguir adelante.

-Tú…- jadeó él entreabriendo su boca cuando ella decidió seguir besándolo.

-No me acuerdo…- dijo ella entre besos.

-Kate…- dijo tomándola de la cara para poder mirarla y ella quiso seguir besándolo, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Por favor, Rick…- jadeó ella y él devoró sus labios un momento más mientras sus manos la acariciaban tan intensamente que ella pensó que le arrancaría la ropa.

-Aquí no…- dijo él con la frente apoyada en la de ella, ambos jadeando- me muero por ti, Kate… pero quiero tomarme el tiempo para hacerte el amor… no creas que no me cuesta, o que no maldigo que todavía tengamos que esperar…

-Rick…- jadeó ella otra vez intentando convencerlo.

-Falta poco… además…- dijo y alzó la ceja mirándola provocativo- fue tu idea, no la mía…

Kate suspiró con fastidio y lo soltó. Rick giró en redondo y salió del baño suspirando, justo cuando una azafata pasaba y lo miraba acomodarse la ropa. Segundos después, la misma mujer vio salir del baño a Kate, mordiéndose el labio, agitada y también acomodándose la ropa y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Kate se acomodó en su asiento y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla, ya había amanecido y algunos rayos de sol acariciaron su cara. Kate sonrió sin poder impedirlo, quería estar ofendida, enojada con él, pero no podía, aunque, sin duda, se tomaría revancha…

Rick la tomó de la mano cuando bajaron del avión en el Aeropuerto de Florencia. Y mientras caminaban por los pasillos para ir a hacer los trámites de migraciones, Rick tiró un poco de su brazo y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Bienvenida a Firenze, amore mío…- le dijo y ella sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para besar sus labios.

* * *

Los trámites demoraron un buen rato y luego se tomaron un taxi que los llevó a un pequeño hotel justo enfrente del emblemático Ponte Vecchio. Kate había abierto la boca una vez que salieron del aeropuerto y no había podido cerrarla, estaba maravillada. No imaginaba que alguna vez la vida le diera la oportunidad estar ahí…

Rick se limitó a observarla, disfrutando de su asombro. Y no cruzaron palabra hasta que llegaron. Cuando entraron a la habitación, Kate se dirigió a la ventana y abrió la cortina, observando el paisaje. El Ponte Vecchio y el río Arno relucían bajo el sol de la mañana y Kate sintió sus ojos húmedos.

Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió el cuerpo de Rick atrás del suyo, abrazándola mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de ella, para observar lo que ella observaba…

-¿Feliz?- preguntó él que sentía su emoción y la hacía suya.

-Mucho…- dijo y suspiró tomando una foto mental de ese paisaje que tanto había añorado conocer.

-Tu padre me contó que tenías el sueño de venir aquí con tu madre…- dijo Rick en voz baja, casi en su oído- y quería decirte que es un honor haber cumplido ese sueño…

-¿Mi padre? ¿Cuándo?- quiso saber Kate, curiosa.

-Una de las veces que hablamos… y me lo recordó cuando hablamos por teléfono ayer a la noche…

-¿Hablaste con él?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Quise que se quede tranquilo, le dije que te llevaría lejos para mantenerte a salvo…- dijo Rick y besó su mejilla.

-Eres increíble, Rick…- dijo ella y giró para besarlo con ternura.

-No… solo hago lo que creo que es mejor para ti… tu padre me dio su bendición y créeme, para mi fue muy importante…

-Mi padre te ha dado su bendición desde que te conoce…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Si?- preguntó él sorprendido.

-Él se dio cuenta en seguida lo que yo sentía por ti y me rogó que te diera una oportunidad… pero no le hice caso…

-Siempre me cayó bien tu padre…- dijo Rick alzando una ceja.

-Yo creo que me conoce demasiado… supo que te amo incluso antes que yo…- dijo y desvió la mirada con nerviosismo, había planeado decirle que lo amaba en un momento especial…

Rick abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo. Había soñado con la declaración de Kate desde siempre, y ella lo había dicho en forma tan natural que hasta se atrevía a dudar de que realmente ella lo hubiese dicho…

-Kate… - pudo decir finalmente.

-¿Tienes algo pensado para hoy?- le preguntó ella con incomodidad.

-¿Te refieres a algo más que dormir contigo en mis brazos y besarte hasta cansarme?- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Me refiero a algo ahora mismo…

-Me gustaría salir a curiosear un poco… no ir muy lejos… almorzar e incluso podemos ir a comprar algunas de esas joyas increíbles que venden en los locales del Ponte Vecchio…

-Deben ser carísimas…- dijo Kate sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Créeme, nada es suficiente, comparado contigo… me gustaría hacerte un primer regalo desde que estamos juntos, ¿y qué mejor que lo elijas tú misma? – dijo persuasivo y Kate sonrió.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa para poder caminar más cómodos, Rick y Kate salieron del hotel y entrelazaron sus dedos para caminar por las angostas calles de piedra de la ciudad, se tomaron fotos a la orilla del río y Rick se compró un par de lentes de sol por insistencia de Kate, que le dijo que se veía sexy con ellos.

Almorzaron una pizza en un restaurant típico de la ciudad y se entretuvieron hablando con el dueño, Kate se deshizo en risas con el italiano de Rick e intentó con el suyo, el cual había casi olvidado.

Tiempo después, mientras caminaban abrazados por el Ponte Vecchio, Rick observó cada vez que ella se detenía a mirar algo, así tomaba nota de sus gustos. Cuando llegaban casi al final, luego de contemplar la puesta del sol mientras se besaban dulcemente, Rick vio un hermoso anillo con una piedra desconocida para él, color aguamarina, engarzada delicadamente en un aro de oro blanco. Kate abrió la boca sorprendida cuando él lo levantó y lo colocó en su dedo para probarlo. La mujer que lo vendía sonrió al ver que le quedaba perfecto…

Rick extrajo un poco de dinero de su billetera y lo pagó sin preguntar el precio, como si supiera su valor y Kate quiso decir algo pero no pudo… le sonrió a la mujer que les hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y Rick la tomó de la cintura para seguir caminando.

-Gracias, Rick…- dijo ella cuando bajaban los escalones, a unos pasos del hotel.

-Ya te lo dije, no tienes que agradecerme nada, quería hacerte este regalo…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate se detuvo y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo a ella.

-¿Cómo supiste que ese me gustaría?- le preguntó.

-Solo… lo supe… ¿acerté?- dijo él sonriendo.

-Totalmente…- dijo ella y él la mantuvo cerca un momento, intentando acostumbrarse a la sensación.

-¿Vamos al hotel?- preguntó él luego de besarla dulcemente.

-Vamos… - asintió ella y sonrió casi con timidez…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, comenzó la luna de miel! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero que nada mil disculpas por demorarme tanto en actualizar las historias, prometo que este mes lo haré más seguido porque mis horarios me lo permiten... bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo, disfruten!  
**

**Capítulo 6**

Rick la acompañó a la habitación y le dijo que iría a pedir algo para comer y una botella de vino. Kate lo besó tiernamente y fue a ducharse.

Mientras lo hacía, Kate sonrió con alegría, casi no podía creer que las cosas se hubiesen resuelto de esa manera. Pensó en que quizás todo había resultado más fácil de lo que ella esperaba, pero eso no significaba que no hubieran tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, ella y Castle, para poder por fin, estar juntos…

Cuando salió de ducharse, se miró al espejo y sonrió. Aún mas… Le causó gracia la cara de felicidad que hacía mucho no tenía… y no estaba tan feliz… habían pasado cosas muy duras esos días… pero el hecho de tenerlo a él a su lado podía con todas esas cosas… no era cierto lo que le había dicho esa noche, cuando fue a disculparse a su casa… a ella todavía le importaba todo lo relacionado con el caso de su madre… no sería humana si eso no ocurriera… pero en este momento, él le importaba más… él y su inmadurez, él y su apoyo constante, casi total, tanto que a pesar de su dolor al saber de su traición, Kate no podía estar realmente enojada con su actitud, y aunque ella se revelara, sabía que todo lo que él había hecho, había sido por amor… por amor a ella…

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió con nerviosismo. Recordó las palabras de él cuando estaba tendida sobre el pasto, herida… recordó esas mismas palabras cuando ella lo acusaba de traidor… y entonces se preguntó cuándo sería ella capaz de expresarle sus sentimientos.

Y como no encontró la respuesta que esperaba, decidió salir del baño…

Cuando Rick abrió la puerta, tiempo después, sintió que tendría un ataque al verla sentada en la punta de la cama, envuelta en una bata blanca de seda, masajeando sus largas piernas con crema cuyo aroma llegaba hasta su nariz… cerezas…

Rick inspiró hondo y sonrió cuando ella levantó la vista y lo miró. Su cabello algo húmedo caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros.

-Pensé que traerías comida…- le dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-¿Eh? Si… la dejé en el pasillo…- dijo y salió para volver a entrar con una mesita con ruedas cargada de exquisiteces que sabía que a ella le encantarían…

-Mmm…- dijo ella mirando los platos con interés.

Rick acomodó la mesita y Kate se acercó a comer. De inmediato, Kate notó que Rick no podía dejar de mirarla y eso la hizo sentirse más confortable. Adoraba ese jueguito silencioso de miradas y deseos reprimidos… sobre todo porque sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que ambos se entregasen a esos deseos.

La cena terminó luego de una charla que intentó ser distendida. Kate sonrió mucho y Rick la entretuvo con sus anécdotas. Pero en un momento se quedó pensativo y ella no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿En qué piensas?- le dijo y lo miró intrigada.

-Solo… en lo raro que todo esto resulta, pero en lo rápido que me estoy acostumbrando…- dijo sonriendo.

-Es cierto…- Kate se sonrojó un poco y se acomodó la bata, el escote se había pronunciado un poco más de lo que ella deseaba. De inmediato notó la desilusión en los ojos de él y alzó la ceja con interés.

-¿Qué?- dijo él algo incómodo porque ella lo había sorprendido.

-Quizás quieras acercarte para que la vista sea más interesante…- le dijo sonriendo ella y él tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, adoraba que él se manifestara de esa forma. Aunque supiera que a veces exageraba un poco…

Rick se levantó, rodeó la mesa y tomó su mano. Ella se puso de pie y él deslizó sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo, rozándola apenas y Kate cerró los ojos. Rick la observó de cerca unos instantes y buscó luego sus labios con los de él. Kate suspiró cuando él desanudó su bata y deslizó sus manos por dentro, acariciando su piel con cuidado, como si tuviese miedo de que ella lo obligara a soltarla.

Pero naturalmente, eso no ocurrió. Kate se dejó acariciar y entreabrió su camisa y lo acarició hábilmente mientras él la besaba con deseo.

Rick deslizó la bata por los hombros de ella hacia abajo y la dejó caer. Sus dedos la acariciaron con experiencia y ella se encontró desesperada por sentirlo.

Rick abandonó sus labios para concentrarse en besar su cuello y sus hombros mientras la escuchaba suspirar. Kate cerró los ojos, no quería distraerse con nada que no fuera lo que él le hacía.

Acarició y besó su pecho con una lentitud casi dolorosa y Kate sintió que le temblaban las piernas, todavía estaban de pie.

Segundos interminables pasaron hasta que ella juntó fuerzas y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

Kate intentó hablar pero no pudo, lo besó húmedamente mientras sus manos luchaban por liberarlo del pantalón y los bóxers.

Una vez que lo logró, Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras exploraba su boca con ansiedad.

Kate desplazó su mano hacia abajo y lo acarició intensamente, él murmuró algo en su boca y ella soltó una carcajada.

Lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama y él trastabilló cayendo y llevándosela consigo. Kate sofocó una carcajada en el hombro de él y Rick buscó sus ojos.

-Dime algo…- dijo él y ella lo miró, aún con su cuerpo apoyado en el suyo- ¿crees que valió la pena esperar hasta ahora…?- le preguntó mientras se acomodaba en el lugar indicado, sorprendiéndola.

-Cada segundo…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos unos instantes, deseando sentirlo parte suya.

Rick sonrió observándola y cuando estaba a punto de entregarse al deseo que ambos casi no podían reprimir, ella se movió rápidamente y cuando Rick quiso acordar, Kate lo había esposado al respaldo de la cama.

-¿Kate?- dijo confundido y ella sonrió y se mordió el labio provocativamente, incorporándose sobre él y disfrutando de su desconcierto.

-Te dije que tenía planes…- dijo alzando la ceja.

-Aunque no lo creas, me estimula mucho pensar en jugar contigo… pero ¿no podemos dejarlo para otro momento?

Kate sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Lo tenía en sus manos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos pronto en el próximo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate sonrió al ver la expresión en la cara de Rick. Realmente lo había sorprendido. Y eso le resultaba aún más interesante que lo que le hacía…

-En serio, Kate…- dijo él con tono persuasivo- te juro que podemos jugar a lo que quieras pero primero…

-¿Primero qué, Castle?- le preguntó ella marcando cada palabra, inclinada sobre él y sosteniendo sus piernas entre las suyas.

-Primero necesito besarte… acariciarte… - insistió él.

-Mmm… suena bien…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio acercando su boca a la de él.

-Kate…- dijo él y no pudo seguir hablando porque ella lo besó húmedamente.

-Mmmm… Castle…- dijo ella en su oído luego de besarlo- nunca me imaginé que pudieras ser tan aburrido…- jadeó y Rick cerró los ojos, había algo en su voz que lograba estimularlo.

-No soy aburrido, Kate… solo estoy un poco…

-¿Desesperado?- dijo ella y sonrió, mirándolo de cerca.

-Está bien, Kate… haz lo que quieras conmigo… pero rápido… porque te juro que cuando me sueltes…- dijo él con resolución y la escuchó reírse divertida.

-Cuando te suelte ¿qué?

-No podrás escaparte…- dijo él y ella volvió a morderse el labio sugestivamente.

-¿Ah no?- dijo y le dedicó unos cuantos segundos a besar su cuello húmedamente.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Kate? Estuve cuatro años aguantando para poder tenerte conmigo… y ahora que estamos juntos, ¿me haces sufrir así?

-Solo estoy jugando un poco… - dijo ella comenzando a apiadarse de él.

-Lo se…- dijo y con su mano libre acarició el abdomen de ella que jadeó ante el contacto.

Kate se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su cuello… y luego comenzó a descender hacia el pecho y el abdomen… y cuando llegaba a la cintura, levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Te deseo, Rick…- le dijo y él abrió la boca para hablar y no pudo hacerlo. Ella se incorporó, se colocó sobre él y descendió lentamente hasta que lo tomó por completo.

Con los ojos cerrados, sonrió de placer y él la observó, incapaz de moverse. Estaba tan azorado con el comportamiento de ella que se había quedado petrificado…

Por suerte, era solo su mente, porque su cuerpo reaccionaba increíblemente a cada movimiento de ella.

Segundos más tarde, Kate abrió los ojos y lo observó, sus ojos suplicándole piedad.

-Kate…- dijo en voz bajísima él y ella enfocó su mirada en la de él y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente.

Rick comenzó a acariciarla con su mano izquierda, la única que tenía libre y se enfocó en ella.

Kate volvió a inclinarse sobre él, mientras Rick acariciaba su pecho y lo besó.

No hubo más palabras por un buen rato, solo se oían jadeos y suspiros de ella. Rick se encontró dirigiendo sus caderas para entrar en su ritmo.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, Kate sintió que ambos estaban cerca del clímax y se incorporó luego de besarlo. Cerró los ojos brevemente y él la observó, extasiado. Y ella se detuvo en seco.

Kate se mordió el labio tratando de controlarse y él la miró azorado. Entonces, ella se estiró un poco y extrajo del cajón de la mesa de noche, la llave de las esposas.

Se inclinó sobre él y se desconectó brevemente.

-Kate…- le rogó él, sabía que ella tenía intenciones de liberarlo, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor solución.

-Ya… déjame abrirlas…- dijo con la respiración entrecortada y le costó un poco hasta que pudo abrirlas.

Ni bien Rick se vio liberado, reaccionó rápidamente y la levantó en el aire, colocándose encima de ella y aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

-Lo siento…- le dijo sobre sus labios y la tomó por completo en un solo movimiento.

Kate cerró los ojos ante la sensación. Su necesidad de él trascendía el juego. Se había divertido, se había sentido estimulada, pero ahora necesitaba sentirlo parte de ella.

Rick se movió profundamente en ella y Kate levantó su cabeza y atrapó sus labios con ansiedad.

Luego cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás entreabriendo sus labios en éxtasis. Rick la sostuvo un momento y cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, continuó un momento más, hasta llegar a su propio clímax.

-Dios, Kate… eres increíble…- le dijo él ni bien pudo encontrar su voz, momentos después.

Kate lo miró y sonrió, agitada… sus dedos se deslizaron por los labios de él, que los besó con ternura.

-¿Valió la pena?- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo mientras se acomodaban bajo las sábanas y él la tomaba en sus brazos.

-Es fácil decirlo ahora, que estás satisfecha…- dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Puede ser…- dijo ella y se sumergió en sus brazos.

-Eres mala conmigo…- le dijo mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello.

-Ya te dije que solo estaba jugando un poco…- dijo y lo miró con inocencia.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados durante un rato y él la miró pensativo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

-Muy bien… no podría estar mejor…- dijo y sonrió batiendo sus pestañas- ¿y tú?

-En el mejor de los mundos…

-Rick…- dijo ella jugando con la sábana, distraídamente.

-¿Si?- dijo él y la notó incómoda.

Kate se incorporó un poco y se apoyó sobre su codo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿No te arrepientes de estar aquí?- le dijo tentativamente.

-No podría… solo quiero estar contigo…- contestó él.

-Rick… - dijo ella y eludió su mirada- hay algo que quiero decirte…

-Dime…- dijo él.

-Yo… yo soy terrible para las palabras… pero igual quiero que sepas…

-Tranquila Kate… ¿pasa algo?

-Lo que yo siento por ti… es tan profundo… y lo tenía tan reprimido que ahora me cuesta trabajo expresarlo…

-Yo lo siento ahora mismo, Kate… lo sentí hace un rato cuando hacíamos el amor… lo vengo sintiendo desde hace tiempo…

Kate cerró los ojos brevemente y él la sintió nerviosa. Cuando por fin los abrió, Rick vio como sus labios temblaban casi imperceptiblemente.

-Yo también te amo, Rick…- exhaló y luego sonrió.

-Dios! Lo se… te juro que lo se… pero me hace tan bien escucharlo…- dijo él y ella sonrió emocionada.

Kate levantó ambas cejas, esperando que él se lo dijera también y él besó la punta de su nariz.

-No escucharás nada nuevo…- le dijo mirándola de cerca.

-Es cierto… pero esas palabras me salvaron la vida hace un año… necesito volver a oírlas…

-Te amo, Kate… - repitió él y ella lo besó con dulzura.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvieran a acomodarse uno en brazos del otro y se quedaran dormidos, relajados… satisfechos… felices…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Por fin! Supongo que habrá más! Nos vemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**No les puedo explicar la alegría que sentí cuando me enteré el nombre del próximo capítulo de Castle! Es un honor haberlo pensado igual! Por eso estoy actualizando esta historia! Espero que les guste!  
**

**Capítulo 8**

Kate sonrió cuando él suspiró suavemente en su cuello, nunca se había imaginado que un detalle como ese la haría sentir tan protegida, tan en el lugar donde debía estar…

No habían dormido mucho, por supuesto, había que ponerse al día… pero cuando el sol de la mañana los sorprendió dedicados a conocerse íntimamente, no se sorprendieron…

-Estaba pensando…- dijo él en voz baja, sobre el cabello de ella que se rió con una risa casi musical para él.

-Siempre que dices eso me haces ilusionar… - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, no quería perder el contacto…

-¿Te gustaría conocer Venecia? Se me ocurrió que podríamos pasear en góndola por el Gran Canal antes de volver a New York…

-Um… si…- dijo ella pensativa- por supuesto que me gustaría… ¿qué pasa, sr. Castle? ¿Te despertaste romántico hoy?- le dijo sonriendo.

-De hecho no me he despertado…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Es cierto… y acerca del romanticismo…- prosiguió ella.

-Soy romántico… a estas alturas deberías saberlo…- le dijo él y ella lo codeó.

-Lo se… y me encanta…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-Es uno de mis mejores atributos…- dijo él y alzó una ceja.

-Pero no el único…- dijo ella y deslizó sus dedos por el pecho de él, descendiendo lentamente, hasta que llegó al abdomen.

Rick cerró los ojos y ella se mordió el labio pero no fue más abajo. Rick se quedó así durante unos segundos y luego los abrió, de alguna manera confundido…

-¿Entonces?- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Decía… que también tienes otros atributos…

-¿Cuáles?- insistió él.

-Eres un excelente escritor…

-Aunque no seas fanática…

-Aunque no lo sea…- dijo ella y otra vez rió.

-En serio… ¿alguna vez lo reconocerás?

-No…- dijo solo ella y él sonrió.

-Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie…- insistió él.

-¿Para qué quieres la confirmación? Ya sabes la respuesta…- dijo ella con timidez.

-Me gustaría escuchártelo decir… no tiene nada de malo… ¿o si?

-No… es cierto… - dijo ella reflexiva- bueno… ahí va… si soy fanática… desde que leí tu primer libro hasta ahora…

-Oh Dios, ahora puedo morir tranquilo…- dijo y ella lo volvió a codear- dime… si no es mucho pedir… ¿cuál es tu favorito?- le preguntó y ella abrió los ojos y se quedó pensando un buen rato antes de contestar.

Rick la observó con curiosidad, se sentía increíble poder mirarla de cerca, memorizando cada uno de sus gestos, disfrutándolo sin pedir permiso…

-Bueno… tengo algo especial por cada Nikki Heat… me imagino que sabes por qué…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-¿Las escenas de sexo?- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza fingiendo fastidio.

-¡Rick!

-Lo se… lo se… es por Jameson Rook… ¿verdad?- dijo él y ella achicó los ojos.

-En serio… pero tengo que admitir que "Flowers for your grave" es mi favorita… nunca olvidaré cuando vi esa escena… y luego nos conocimos…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-O sea que es por mi…- dijo él complacido.

-Si… - dijo ella y se ocultó tras la sábana, realmente le costaba hablar de eso con él.

-¿Por qué te tapas?- le preguntó él y tiró de la sábana para ver sus ojos.

-Porque me da mucha vergüenza…

-No… quiero verte… ese gesto de vergüenza y cuando te sonrojas te queda…

-Adorable…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-De verdad me encanta…

-Igual me da vergüenza…- dijo ella y advirtió la intensidad en la mirada de él y lo observó sin decir nada durante un buen rato.

El lenguaje de las miradas siempre había sido tortuosamente efectivo entre ambos, desde el día cero habían aprendido que a veces no es tan necesario hablar si uno puede expresar lo que siente a través de la mirada…

-¿qué piensas?- preguntó ella luego de un rato en el que se dedicó a besar su cuello y hombros.

-Pienso en como hice todos estos años para mantenerme a distancia… para soportar la tentación de besarte… de abrazarte, de acariciarte…- dijo él pensativo.

-Quizás porque no sabías lo que se sentía…- dijo ella- a mi me pasa algo similar…

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué no me cuentas eso?- dijo él con interés.

Kate suspiró, evidentemente él tenía ganas de detalles ese día…

-Durante años me pregunté cómo sería… que sentiría si te besara, si te dejara acariciarme… si hiciéramos el amor, si te dijera lo que siento… pero nunca lo supe con certeza hasta hace un par de días…

-¿Qué te imaginabas?

-No lo se… miles de situaciones… es increíble lo que la mente puede hacer cuando uno no se atreve a accionar en la realidad.

-Eso es cierto… hubo épocas en que soñaba contigo todas las noches…

-Yo también soñé muchas veces contigo…

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Creí que ahora podía decírtelo…

-Me encanta que lo compartas conmigo…

Kate se acomodó en sus brazos y deslizó sus dedos por el pecho hacia abajo, en una acción casi idéntica a la que había hecho minutos antes y él jadeó.

-No me hagas esto…- dijo él protestando.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella en modo juguetón.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero…- dijo él con los ojos cerrados y ella sonrió.

-No… no lo se…- dijo y se aventuró un poco más abajo en la línea de los bóxers que por supuesto, él no llevaba puestos.

-Dios…- jadeó él- por favor, Kate…- dijo en voz baja y la vio alzando la ceja con curiosidad.

Kate decidió no seguir más tiempo con la tortura y lo acarició primero suavemente, escuchándolo para interpretar sus deseos… él la fue guiando y cuando quiso acordar lo acariciaba intensamente y él le rogaba que no se detuviera…

No fue mucho el tiempo que Rick soportó la tortura de sus caricias antes de que la tomara en sus brazos y le hiciera el amor con intensidad.

Luego de algunos instantes de calma, ella se acomodó boca abajo, con los codos apoyados para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Hasta cuándo nos quedaremos aquí, Rick…?- le preguntó realmente interesada.

-Hasta que tú quieras volver…- le dijo él con honestidad.

-No… yo creo que ambos tenemos que decidirlo…

-Yo creo que tienes que sentirte segura… eso es lo único importante…- le dijo besando sus dedos con ternura.

-Yo me siento segura si estoy contigo…

-Entonces que no se discuta más… ¿quieres volver?

-Mmm… si… pero antes me gustaría pasear por algunos lados… - dijo y ambos sonrieron.

-¿Por dónde?- preguntó él.

-¿Venecia?- le dijo y alzó las cejas con interés.

-Por supuesto… y ahora arriba… vamos a pasear un poco…- le dijo y se levantó, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla.

Kate sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Quién podría decir que hacía menos de una semana estaba peleando por su vida?

**Bueno, fue sencillo, alguien me sugirió que le gustaría un viaje a Venecia y yo estuve de acuerdo, total es gratis! Gracias por leerlo! Y otra vez: FELIZ con el nombre del capítulo 501! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kate abrió la boca sorprendida por la belleza poco clásica y antigua de Venecia. Si bien había conocido la ciudad a través de fotos y algún video, el estar ahí, y en su mejor momento con Rick le imprimía un sentido especial…

Rick se fue al hotel con ella para dejar las valijas y se refrescaron un poco antes de salir a pasear por el lugar.

Estaban muy cerca del Rialto y cuando Rick la tomó del hombro y ella a él de la cintura para caminar por los pequeños puentes y calles sobre el agua, Kate sintió que estaba en el cielo.

No se trataba solo del lugar, sino de la compañía, por supuesto… ella estaba segura de que si hubiese ido sola, el paseo hubiese resultado ameno, pero estar con Rick ahí era lo más increíble que podría suceder.

Caminaron en silencio y él, cada tanto, la miraba solamente para regocijarse en su expresión de tranquilidad y sosiego…

Cuando tomaron el _vaporetto_ para cruzar a la Plaza San Marcos, Rick le sonrió a una niña pequeña a través del vidrio de la lancha y Kate sintió que el corazón se le enternecía. Hubiera querido conocerlo en la época en que Alexis era pequeña, esa faceta de padre orgulloso, enamorado de su hija debía haber sido interesante de compartir. Aunque quizás, si todo seguía bien… podrían tener ellos sus propios hijos… esa también era una posibilidad…

Kate se puso seria de golpe, no porque no le gustara la idea, sino porque le gustaba demasiado y tenía muchas dudas, sobre cómo reaccionaría él a sus proyectos, y por supuesto, a si eran los mejores proyectos para una mujer como ella…

Rick la notó pensativa y la abrazó con ternura. No quería que ella se cansase de compartir solo momentos con él, quería darle cierta independencia para no asfixiarla con sus demostraciones…

La invitó a tomar café en unos de los bares que daba a la plaza y se sentaron a contemplar el paisaje.

-Me encanta este lugar…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Sabía que lo disfrutarías…- confesó él.

-Es tan particular que no se parece a nada…- dijo ella observando el agua del Gran Canal.

-Como nosotros…- dijo él y fue el turno de ella de sonreír.

-Es cierto…- dijo y se inclinó para besar suavemente sus labios.

-Sigo creyendo que en realidad esto es un sueño y que vendrá Gates a despertarnos y nos enviará a algún caso en los suburbios.

-A mí me pasa eso, de vez en cuando…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

Se quedaron a escuchar un grupo de artistas jóvenes que representaban una obra y cada tanto intercambiaban opiniones, a los dos les fascinaba el idioma pero ninguno se sentía completamente confortable hablándolo.

Al terminar fueron a una de las casas de antifaces más típicas, Kate se divirtió probándose algunos y posando para Rick, que no dejaba de sacarle fotos con su celular mientras le aseguraba que no se las vendería a ninguno de sus enemigos para que las usara en su contra.

* * *

Cuando estaba por caer la noche, Rick se acercó a una especie de muelle en donde descansaban un par de góndolas y en un italiano precario, contrató el servicio.

El _gondoliere _los invitó a subir y Kate tuvo que sofocar una carcajada cuando se acomodó al lado de Rick, luego de que el joven besara su mano y le dijera que su belleza eclipsaba el crepúsculo.

-Estos jóvenes italianos son bastante intensos… creo que tendré que mantenerme cerca de ti… no sea cosa de que te vayas con alguno de ellos- comentó en tono casi ácido, un poco molesto de la intensidad del chico.

-Bueno, tampoco te quites mérito… solo son un poco más jóvenes…- dijo ella divertida.

¿Cuánto? 4 o tal vez 5 años…- dijo él con cara de asco.

-Y 10 también…- dijo y él la miró con furia.

-Por mi tienes el camino libre…- dijo ofendido y ella finalmente lanzó la carcajada.

-No te pongas así, Rick… creo que a todas las mujeres nos agradan los cumplidos… pero no creo que tenga que recordarte por qué estoy aquí y con quien quiero estar… ¿verdad?- le dijo ella y alzó una ceja, queriendo cerciorarse de que había sido comprendida.

-Es cierto… aunque honestamente, escucharlo de tus labios sería muy estimulante…- dijo él y ella aún en la semi oscuridad, no pudo ocultar su rubor.

-Quiero estar contigo, Rick… te elegí y te sigo eligiendo… y no me importa nada más… solo nosotros… te lo dije hace un par de días… solo te deseo a ti…- dijo y él la tomó de la cara y la besó profundamente, olvidándose por un momento de donde estaban.

Y el _gondoliere_ eligió ese preciso instante para entonar una dulce _canzonetta_ italiana, muy romántica.

El beso duró un momento más, pero fue perdiendo intensidad y cuando Kate separó sus labios de los de él, sonrió como si lo besara por primera vez…

Kate se apoyó sobre él y así, abrazados, continuaron el paseo.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, cuando casi llegaban y ya era de noche, mientras Rick paseaba su vista por las luces que hacía rato se habían encendido en toda la ciudad, Kate lo miró y no pudo dejar de pensar en lo perfecta que parecía su vida ahora… si solo esta "luna de miel" durara toda la vida…

-¿Feliz?- le preguntó él que de alguna manera intuyó lo que le sucedía.

-Muy feliz… - dijo ella.

-Me alegra…- dijo él y apretó su mano justo cuando llegaban a su destino.

Se bajaron en el puente del Rialto y despidieron al joven que no se fue sin antes hacerle una reverencia a Kate, intentando robarle una sonrisa.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, no solo por el gesto, sino por la cara de Rick, que la miraba desafiándola a que se comportara como su mujer…

-¿Otra vez?- dijo ella riendo mientras caminaban como solían hacerlo. Casi pegados, pero casi sin tocarse.

-Eso es lo que yo te pregunto…- dijo él fastidiado.

-Dime algo, Rick…- dijo y se detuvo enfrente de él, para que él la mirara.

No había mucha luz y ella tenía que adivinar sus gestos.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó él.

-¿Por qué te pones así?- le dijo ella.

-Porque no me gusta que te miren…

-¿Inseguridad?

-No… eres mía ahora… y solo… me molesta.

Kate sonrió y acarició su cara.

-Rick… tú sabes que yo no soy feminista… y voy a dejar pasar el hecho de que me reclames como tuya porque lo encuentro en cierto modo… dulce… pero ¿acaso no te da placer saber que me miran, pero a la hora de la verdad, quien duerme conmigo eres tú?- le dijo en tono bajo y sexy.

-Sabes… eso no se me había ocurrido…- dijo entre dientes, mirando luego para todos lados, para saber cuán lejos estaban del hotel.

-Bien…- dijo ella y siguió caminando a su lado, sonriendo.

-Pero al próximo lo mato…- dijo en voz baja y escuchó otra carcajada de Kate.

* * *

Al llegar al hotel, un empleado les entregó las llaves de la habitación y cuando se estaban yendo, Rick saludó con cortesía.

-Buenas noches…- dijo.

-Buenas noches sr. Rodgers…- dijo el joven- sra. Rodgers… que descansen…

Kate sintió un escalofrío ante la confusión del joven, no porque le pareciera mal o descabellado, sino porque sonaba increíblemente perfecto…

Rick la miró de costado intentando descifrar su expresión. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario…

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Amo Venecia... y ustedes dirán si los hacemos viajar un poquito más... gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kate sonrió cuando observó a Rick de costado mientras caminaban con los dedos entrelazados sin saber bien a donde iban. Bueno, ella no lo sabía, Rick parecía saberlo.

Le había rogado que preparara su valija y lo siguiera sin preguntar nada. Habían tomado un micro hasta Mestre, la ciudad más cercana a Venecia y estaban llegando a una empresa conocida de vehículos en alquiler.

Estaba claro que Rick había elegido tomar un auto y de allí recorrer un poco más y a ella le agradaba la idea.

Kate se distrajo un momento mirando algunos folletos turísticos y Rick encontró un empleado que por suerte no hablaba solo italiano y pudo entenderse con él fácilmente.

A los pocos minutos, el joven regresó con unas llaves, Rick firmó un contrato y cuando los acompañó a la playa de estacionamiento, Kate casi tiene un ataque al ver la reluciente Ferrari descapotable color rojo que los aguardaba, como elegida para ellos desde el más allá…

Kate arrugó la nariz cuando él le hizo una reverencia y la abrió la puerta. Kate se acomodó en el asiento y suspiró. Se colocó sus anteojos de sol, los que había comprado en una tienda en Firenze y esperó que él guardara el equipaje.

Con una sonrisa, Rick se acomodó a su lado y arrancó el auto. Kate lo observó sonriente y curiosa cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos, deleitado con el sonido del motor.

-Hermoso auto…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Lo es… ¿verdad?- dijo él orgulloso.

-¿Adónde vamos?- quiso saber ella.

-Confía en mi…- le dijo y arrancó a toda velocidad.

-Siempre…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos, la suave brisa de la mañana acariciaba su cara. Recordó la noche anterior, el empleado confundiéndolos con un matrimonio… la forma tranquila y relajada en que se habían explorado la noche anterior. El hecho de haberse despertado en la mitad de la noche y encontrarlo a él con su teléfono mirando quien sabe que… ahí fue cuando había decidido donde ir…

Rick puso música y Kate se relajó. Cada tanto, estiraba su mano y acariciaba distraídamente su pierna. Kate sonreía distendida. Charlaron de cosas que nunca habían hablado, de sus vidas y Rick se sorprendió de la apertura y la tranquilidad con la que ella hablaba. Recordó lo difíciles que habían sido las cosas en New York hacía unos días y se alegró de que todo hubiese resultado así.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, luego de detenerse a almorzar, llegaron a Verona. Kate sonrió mientras Rick tomaba su mano y besaba sus dedos. Estacionó el auto y se bajaron a caminar. Rick parecía saber adónde iba y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se encontró frente a una casa de ladrillos a la vista en la que se amontonaba un grupo de gente que sacaba fotos.

De pronto Kate comprendió. Verona. Romeo y Julieta. Aunque ella no sabía que en verdad existiera una casa a la que se le adjudicara ser de la trágica heroína romántica. Y con alegría, se dio cuenta de que si existía.

Kate subió las escaleras con cuidado pensando que Rick la seguía, y cuando se asomó al balcón, lo vio abajo, sonriendo.

-Oh, mi dulce Julieta…- dijo teatralizando y Kate sonrió.

-No me avergüences…- dijo por lo bajo, la gente alrededor los miraba, pero no prestaba demasiada atención.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- dijo él.

-Me encanta… no sabía que había un lugar así, debe ser una especie de tributo a Shakespeare… porque los personajes nunca existieron, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que si… la verdad es que siempre quise traer a la mujer de mi vida aquí…- dijo y ella lo miró con intensidad, y a pesar de la diferencia de altura, él lo advirtió.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- dijo ella.

-Solo… lo sé…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Rick…- intentó ella, no tenía idea de lo que le diría, pero se sentía incómoda.

-Me gustaría que algún día pudieras llevar sin que te pese, mi apellido…

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar que alguna vez me pesó?- le preguntó ella.

-Vi tu cara anoche… lo siento…- dijo él un poco serio.

-Malinterpretaste mi expresión… ojalá me lo hubieras preguntado, así te habrías sacado la duda… me pareció distinto, pero no me desagradó…- dijo y sonrió cuando vio la expresión de esperanza en la cara de él.

-¿En serio?- dijo él.

-¿Por qué te mentiría?- preguntó ella.

-Para hacerme sentir mejor…- dijo él.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Entonces de verdad no te molestaría llevarlo?

-No, llegado el momento…

-¿Te parecería demasiado que…?- dijo él pensativo y ella lo interrumpió.

-Todavía es muy pronto…- lo cortó ella.

-Lo se, Kate…- dijo con pesar- pero prométeme que lo tendrás en cuenta…- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kate observó que ahora si, todos los presentes se habían quedado oyendo su conversación.

-Te juro amor… que desde hace un par de días, lo he pensado varias veces…- dijo y sonrió.

Algunos de los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y Kate se sonrojó. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Rick le guiñó el ojo y Kate lo saludó con la mano. Luego desapareció y minutos más tarde salió de la casa y se fundió con él en un abrazo apretado.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él con su nariz perdida en el cuello de ella.

-Yo también te amo, Rick…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vámonos de aquí… quiero llegar a Mónaco antes de que anochezca…

-¿Mónaco?- dijo ella y abrió los ojos.

-Te encantará…- dijo y la tomó de la mano.

* * *

Se subieron al auto y Kate dio una última mirada a la casa de Julieta. Trató de recordar los detalles de la obra y se juró que volvería a leerla en algún momento. Sabía que la historia era trágica, pero le daba curiosidad recordar cómo era exactamente.

Rick tomó su mano y Kate volvió a dejar que la brisa la acompañara, se sentía tranquila y feliz.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, cada tanto se detenían a tomar fotografías del paisaje que era cada vez más lindo.

-Dime algo…- le dijo Rick apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de ella que descansaba sobre la puerta del auto- ¿quieres volver?

-Siempre me sentí arraigada a mi ciudad… New York es mi lugar en el mundo… pero creo que necesitaba un respiro- dijo con sinceridad y luego arrugó su nariz- no… todavía no quiero volver…

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó él y la besó con intensidad. Estaban cerca de Mónaco y se quedaron mirando el atardecer abrazados, ella con la espalda apoyada en él mientras Rick la abrazaba y la mantenía cerca.

Kate recordó lo que él le había dicho cuando estaba en el balcón. Su respiración se aceleró un poco. Rick la miró sin decir nada cuando se dio cuenta del cambio. Evidentemente si él planeaba hacerle una proposición, Kate tenía que estar preparada para escucharla…

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Están viajando por toda Europa! Me encanta y también me trae recuerdos! Se viene París, tal vez?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me permite soñar y rescatar algunas experiencias que me tocó vivir. En este caso, se relaciona directamente con la primera parte. Espero que les guste!  
**

**Capítulo 11**

La tercera vez que Rick aceleró su Ferrari mientras circulaba por el trazado del Gran Premio de Mónaco, Kate sacudió la cabeza.

-Castle… - dijo y revoleó los ojos- ¿hasta cuando planeas continuar haciendo de cuenta que eres un piloto de Fórmula I?

-¿Hasta… que me canse?- dijo con inocencia y ella sonrió- lo interesante aquí es que uno puede pretender que está en la carrera, la única diferencia es que los autos en el Gran Premio circulan en sentido inverso…- agregó y ella lo miró de reojo. No sabía que él fuera un nerd de la Fórmula I.

-No me había dado cuenta…- dijo pensativa.

-¿Alguna vez has visto alguna carrera?

-Muchas veces, pero no soy fanática…

-Ferrari… Lotus… Williams… no, ya sé… Mercedes…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-En realidad McLaren… solía mirar carreras con mi padre y él era un fanático de McLaren cuando estaba fusionada con Mercedes…

-Bien… me gusta… aunque yo, toda la vida fui fanático de Ferrari…

-Nunca lo hubiese imaginado…-dijo ella en tono burlón y él sonrió.

-Pues si…- dijo y se concentró en el volante mientras la observó de costado, reclinarse en el asiento y sonreír relajada.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando Rick tuvo suficiente de su deseo de manejar por las calles de Mónaco, pasaron por la boutique del hotel y Kate abrió la boca cuando él la hizo probar un vestido increíble de diseñador, color púrpura… (porque le hacía recordar las veces que la había visto en ese color y le había fascinado) y lo compró en el momento en que la vio salir del probador, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

Kate se sentía como la Cenicienta. Y, a pesar de su incomodidad, se enfocó en disfrutar.

Rick se compró un smoking y ella se cambió y se puso el vestido y salieron a cenar a un lujoso restaurant en Montecarlo.

Kate había escuchado muchas historias sobre los lujos en la ciudad y nunca había meditado la posibilidad de conocerla de esa forma. Cuando entraron y se acomodaron en las sillas acolchadas, antiguas, forradas en delicadas telas y vio la cantidad de cubiertos a cada lado de su plato de sitio, se sintió un poco incómoda. No era que no pudiera hacer frente a la situación, pero todo era demasiado irreal… todo menos Rick… que secretamente la observaba, analizando cada movimiento…

Rick pidió pescado para ambos y la mejor botella de champagne…

-¿No crees que esto es demasiado?- le preguntó ella luego del brindis.

-Esto es lo que deseo hacer contigo… esto es lo que siempre quise hacer… quiero que te sientas como una reina… y además quiero mirarte y verte feliz… y quitarte ese vestido ya y hacerte el amor… eso es lo que quiero…- le dijo con los ojos centelleantes.

-¿Así de fácil crees que soy?- dijo ella en tono de broma.

-Crees que lo creo porque aceptas venir aquí conmigo? Sé que de buena gana sacarías tu tarjeta de crédito y te harías cargo de los gastos… te conozco Kate… y por eso siento lo que siento por ti… eres una mujer increíble y deseo homenajearte… por ser así… y por habernos dado esta oportunidad…

-¿Sólo eso?- indagó ella.

-Por ahora… solo eso…- dijo él y sonrió. La conocía demasiado bien…

Kate sonrió, y sintió que se acostumbraría rápidamente a Rick y su forma de ser, como pareja, claro, porque compartir diariamente cosas con él, eso ya lo tenía asimilado a su vida y no creía poder prescindir de eso.

La cena terminó y Rick le propuso ir al casino. Kate aceptó de buena gana y estuvieron un largo rato jugando en las distintas mesas. Rick fue el que más se demoró y ella lo esperó sentada en el bar, tomando un trago.

Kate se distrajo mirándolo de lejos y de pronto sintió una mano cálida en su hombro.

-Kate Beckett… por Dios, ¿eres tú?- le dijo una voz de hombre que ella no reconoció hasta que giró para mirarlo. Mike no había cambiado nada. Alto, con cabello claro y rasgos perfectos, penetrantes ojos verdes e impecable aspecto.

-Mike Connors… ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?- le dijo Kate con una amplia sonrisa y lo abrazó.

-Estás… increíble…- le dijo tomándola de las manos mientras la observaba. Realmente el vestido le ajustaba perfectamente en las partes indicadas.

-Gracias… los años no pasan para ti tampoco…- le dijo ella sonriente.

-Fueron unos cuantos… todavía no tengo consuelo de que hayas abandonado la carrera, Kate… podríamos haber trabajado juntos… podríamos haber hecho tantas cosas juntos…

-Bueno… esas cosas de la vida… - dijo Kate y miró a Rick de lejos, que seguía jugando.

-Y bien… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Paseando… unas vacaciones… tú sabes, mucho trabajo en la policía…

-¿Policía?- dijo asombrado.

-Soy detective de homicidios…- dijo con orgullo- o mejor dicho… lo era…

-Pero… no puedes haberte retirado tan joven…

-No… es una larga historia… quizás en otro momento pueda contártela…

-Tengo la noche libre… ¿qué tal si nos vamos a otro lado y nos ponemos al día?- le dijo y acarició suavemente su hombro, mirándola con intensidad.

-La verdad es que no puedo…

-¿Estás ocupada?

-De hecho… ocupada no es la palabra…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Oh… estás con alguien… lo siento… te vi aquí sola y pensé que no estabas con nadie, no creí que una mujer como tú pudiera estar con alguien y pasando tiempo sola y… solo… me trajo algunos recuerdos de los años en Stanford… y

-Está bien…- dijo ella tratando de no recordar, ya se sentía lo suficientemente incómoda.

-¿Kate?- dijo Rick al llegar a donde estaban ellos. Su semblante no era festivo precisamente.

-Rick…-dijo ella algo incómoda aún.

-¿Richard Castle? ¿Finalmente lo conociste? Quiero decir… más allá de tu fanatismo…

-¿Fanatismo?- la expresión de Rick cambió un poco.

-Mike Connors, él, como te has dado cuenta… es Rick Castle… Rick… él es Mike, un viejo amigo de Stanford…- intentó cambiar de tema Kate.

-Encantado… así que… finalmente…- dijo Mike sonriendo.

-Si… finalmente…-dijo Kate intentando ocultar el calor que sentía en las mejillas.

-No lo tomes a mal, amigo… he leído libros tuyos pero… esta mujer realmente prefería no dormir si no terminaba de leerlos… y cuando me juró que no pararía hasta casarse contigo, no creí que hablara en serio…

-Mike…- lo cortó Kate mientras Rick perdía sus ojos en ella.

-De hecho todo lo nuestro es… muy nuevo… aunque nos conocemos desde hace años…- dijo Rick, se sentía algo responsable del momento que estaba pasando Kate.

-¿Y cómo hiciste para resistirte? Fue hace mucho tiempo… pero tengo que confesar que yo no pude…- dijo Mike con sinceridad.

-Digamos que me lo hizo un poco difícil…- dijo y miró a Kate de reojo, no sabía si morirse de celos o reír.

-Pero corrías con ventaja…- aseguró Mike.

-Créeme… si lo hubiese sabido, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas…

-¿No se lo dijiste?- dijo Mike y la miró azorado- en fin… creo que debería dejarlos… me quedaré unos días… si lo desean, pueden buscarme en el hotel del casino… aunque supongo que estarán ocupados el resto del tiempo…- dijo Mike y acarició la mano de Kate, a lo que Rick reaccionó con cara de disgusto.

-Supones bien…- dijo Rick con delicadeza y luego estrechó su mano, rogando que se fuera lo antes posible.

Mike besó la mejilla de Kate y le sonrió.

-Me alegra verte bien… mírate… estás mejor que nunca…- le dijo y se dio media vuelta, y cuando Kate miró a Rick, él alzaba la ceja inquisidor.

-No se si ponerme celoso o agradecerle…- dijo y aunque Kate supo a lo que se refería, igualmente preguntó.

-¿Por qué?- le dijo.

-¿Le dijiste que te casarías conmigo?- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Tenía la edad de Alexis…- dijo ella mirándolo de costado.

-Ahora que lo dices así suena mal…

-Es la verdad… yo veía tu foto, apuesto… exitoso… mi autor favorito…

-Y las hormonas de la adolescencia…- dijo y se mordió el labio cuando la vio sonrojarse.

-Tengo que admitir que soñaba contigo… pero la mayor parte del tiempo, mis sentimientos eran puros…- reconoció ella.

-¿Y el resto del tiempo?- quiso saber él.

-El resto del tiempo…- dijo y acercó la boca a su oído- mis pensamientos eran tan sucios que te avergonzarías…- le dijo y él la tomó del brazo, luego de recuperarse un poco y la condujo directamente al hotel, era cruel seguir soportando el deseo…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, quería algo distinto para no aburrirlos con mis historias. Gracias por seguir leyendo...**


End file.
